You Gotta Be
by WrappedinBlack
Summary: When two girls meet during a gaming tournament, they instantly hit it off! After months of random conversation, they fall in love with each other. However, one half lives in a homophobic community. Will this relationship win or fail? Rated M for language, mild to moderate sexual content, and controversial themes (SPOILERS! suicide, homosexuality, interracial dating). FEMSLASH!


**You Gotta Be**

_My first femslash! If you don't like it, please do not hesitate and leave. Otherwise, enjoy the first chapter!_

Danie's POV

Gaming All the Time

When I'm playing my video games, it feels like

I'm in another world. Nobody

tells me to stop being weird, or act this way.

I'm a gamer at heart, and I refuse to change it.

People say I'm not a real gamer because I do not

play shooters such as _Call of Duty_,

but I'm a much better gamer

than many of those

COD fanboys and fangirls.

Seriously. I kick more ass playing _Sonic the Fighters, Final Fantasy_

and _Mario Kart_ rather than

dumb old _Call of Duty._

I play a variety of games instead of just one game all of

the time.

Because I have such a variety

of games, more

people want to play online with me.

Sometimes, I flirt with some of the other players,

but I've never really fallen

in love with anyone

online. Not until now.

Astrid's POV

The Tournament

My friends, David and Tate, started up an online _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_

Tournament for 20 competitors.

Every single match took a hell of

a time to connect to the Wi-Fi (and that annoying acoustic version of the

Brawl main theme!), but when the match finally started,

I breezed through each of my opponents.

Before I knew it, I was in the semifinals

with David, Tate and another person named WheeGirl.

_That's strange, _I thought as I

chose my character. _Why would you name yourself WheeGirl? _

I turned on my headset and tested the

microphone levels.

"Very nice, Astrid," someone said to me.

"Who are you," I suspiciously

asked, "and how do you

know my name?"

"I'm WheeGirl, but that's just my YouTube and Gamertag for

all of my gaming stuff. My real name is

Danie. It's not short for anything."

"Really? All of the girls I've encountered with that name were all

some form of Danielle."

"Guess I'm different."

After the first two opponents were defeated,

I teased, "Hey. One of us

should go commit suicide."

Danie agreed, "Yeah! Let's do a double Falcon

Punch! You have less HP than me, so that will result in a win for me."

I looked at my screen. Both of our

Captain Falcons were simultaneously taunting,

"Show me your moves!"

I then replied, "Let's do this."

We both charged up at the same time, and

then we released the B button at the same time.

"FALCON….. PAWNCH!"

The devastation of the punches combined pushed my

Falcon off-screen, instantly KO-ing him.

"WOW!" Danie cried out in joy.

"That...was...AWESOME! We're in the finals!"

I chuckled, "Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn,

but…. TOOT TOOT!"

"Hahaha! That is hilarious!" she giggled. "I still can't believe

we're in the finals!"

"I know!"

"Are you ready, Astrid?"

"Danie, I was _born _ready."

"Good luck, Ash!"

"You too!

This was it: the final battle.

I was one step away from being the champion,

but I had to defeat Danie first.

Danie sneered, "Choose wisely."

"Same to you," I taunted.

In the Wi-Fi waiting room,

Pikachu thunder-shocked the Sandbag and jolted across the screen.

Danie sighed, "I enjoyed this. You wanna talk sometime on

Facebook or Twitter?"

"That would be nice. How will

I find you?"

"Just type in 'Danie Dixie ', and you should find me. If you're on

Twitter, then my account is 'EpicWin9000.'"

I replied, "Easy enough, but there's gonna be a _huge _problem."

"What is it?" Danie asked.

"Everyone else in my town will end up knowing about it

since my social media is connected to

my sister's."

"Will your sister tell them?"

"YES! She will! Then, I'll be teased for being a…"

Danie inquired, "A what?"

"A lesbian. There. I said it."

_How's the first chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me in the reviews! 'Kay Bye!_


End file.
